Twists of Fate
by blend
Summary: After the car accident with Ambulance 61, Shay and Dawson are brought into Princeton Plainsboro for treatment. Eventual Shay/Thirteen ( Shadley )


**Authors note – Takes place around season 6 of House MD. Crossover of House MD and Chicago Fire where Chicago Fire isn't in Chicago. xD**

**Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any rights to either of these two lovely shows, but I love both characters too much not to ship them together. :3**

* * *

After House's run in with the law, Thirteen felt the need to keep working at Princeton Plainsboro despite her better judgment telling her no. That was how she found herself working the long and rough shifts of the ER. She had taken over Cameron's job shortly after the immunologist left. They had never been close, but getting to know Cameron was something Thirteen had always wanted to do. Sadly, it had never happened.

Sipping at her coffee, Thirteen leaned against the counter of the ER nurses station. It was a slow night, the holiday keeping many people either with family or at the bars. She was thankful for the short break of running back and forth between bleeding patients, though she knew it was too good to last. Just as she finished her coffee, Thirteen heard the all too familiar sound of an ambulance siren as it pulled into the emergency bay.

Tossing her coffee cup in the nearest trash, Thirteen sprang into action as paramedics burst through the door. Looking down at the woman on the gurney, Thirteen tried to assess the damage. "What do we have?"

One of the paramedics pushing the gurney quickly rattled off a list of injuries, "Car accident, Twenty-six your old woman, head trauma and fractured wrist, possible broken ribs."

"Some asshole ran into us!" an unknown woman said, holding a bandage against her own head.

Frowning, Thirteen shifted her gaze between both women, noticing both were wearing similar uniforms as the paramedics. "What's her name? You should get that stitched up", nodding to the small laceration about the other woman's eye, "I'll take care of your partner."

"Shay, Leslie Shay," Dawson replied, watching Shay being pushed down the small hallway of the ER.

Not wasting any more time, Thirteen nodded and hurried after into the trauma room. As the nurses hooked up all of the monitors, she checked the woman's pupil dilation. "Leslie? Can you hear me? You're at Princeton Plainsboror. You where in a car accident; we're going to take good care of you." Turning to one of the nurses, Thirteen called out, "She's stable, but still unconscious. Head trauma is our first priority, we need to get an MRI."

After the MRI was completed, it was determined that Shay was going to need surgery. The head trauma had causes inter-cranial pressure and she needed a burrow to reduce the pressure on her brain. Thirteen once again found herself leaning against the counter of the nurses station. The rush from taking care of the paramedic was slowly fading away, yet she still couldn't stop thinking about her. The other woman was weighing heavily on her mind and for some reason, Thirteen couldn't help but wonder if the surgery went alright.

Taking a short break, Thirteen headed up to the OR. Leaning forward on the counter, Thirteen smiled at the nurse, "Hey, could you tell me if a Leslie Shay made it out of surgery alright?"

The OR nurse narrowed her eyes at the former duckling, but finally shifted her gaze to the computer screen to her right. After typing a few things, the nurse finally opened her mouth, "Leslie Shay is in recovery room 4. Looks like there were no complications."

Thirteen couldn't help but feel relieved at the news that everything had gone well, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to see for herself. Giving the nurse a small 'thank you', Thirteen turned around and headed down the hallway towards the recovery rooms.

Standing in the door way, Thirteen silently monitored the woman in the bed. Her partner was no where to be seen, but there was a small chance that the doctors were not allowing any one but family into the recovery rooms. Rationalizing with herself that the only reason she was there was so the woman didn't wake up alone, Thirteen almost missed the small groan the escaped Shay's lips.


End file.
